bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7 Episode 30
Series Seven Episode Thirty is the last episode of Series 7 Summer Term and for the full seventh series. It's also the last episode that features the school's setting in Rochdale. Summary On the final day at Waterloo Road, Josh is dragged into the gang fighting and ends up on the receiving end. Meanwhile, Waterloo Road in Rochdale may be closing, but Michael has plans to keep the school alive. Plot Josh returns to school for the final day and can’t believe how his best friend, Finn, was dragged into the gangs so easily. Kyle pushes Tariq to make a revenge attack on Finn for the fire at the den. He has bought a crossbow and wants Tariq to use it at the prom later. Eugene tells Tariq that Finn is out of their gang, and is therefore fair game. Josh overhears part of this conversation and tries to warn Finn, but he won’t listen. Taking matters into his own hands Josh sets out to find Eugene and get him to confirm the conversation. Eugene threatens Josh but Tom arrives just in time to break them up. Tariq tries to get out of the attack on Finn, telling Kyle the crossbow has gone missing. Kyle realises Tariq is lying and finds the crossbow himself. With the Prom in full swing Tariq tries to get Finn to leave, but it’s too late, Kyle is there and takes a shot. Josh arrives just in time, pushing Finn out of the way he gets hit by the crossbow bolt instead. Luckily it just grazes his arm. Kyle is taken away by the police as Finn tells Josh that he is sorry for not believing him. Meanwhile, as news of the school’s closure spreads Michael struggles to get the teachers on board with moving to Scotland. He also realises that not all of the students will get a place in a local school and makes the decision to take some of them with him. Elsewhere, Finn and Trudi get back together, Janeece receives a surprising gift and Grantly and Maggie take their relationship to the next level. Finally, on a coach trip to the new school Michael and his colleagues are involved in an accident that could close the school before it’s even had chance to open. Cast *Alec Newman as Michael Byrne *Naveed Choudhry as Tariq Siddiqui *Jack McMullen as Finn Sharkey. *William Rush as Josh Stevenson *Mark Benton as Daniel Chalk *Heather Peace as Nikki Boston *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Aryana Ramkhalawon as Trudi Siddiqui *George Sampson as Kyle Stack *Ben Ryan Davies as Ronan Burley *James Gaddas as Alan Dixon *Jaye Jacobs as Sian Diamond *Chris Geere as Matt Wilding *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Darcy Isa as Lauren Andrews *Kane Tomlinson-Weaver as Harley Taylor *Lee Abbate as Zack Diamond *Kaya Moore as Phoenix Taylor *Katie McGlynn as Scout Allen. *Melanie Hill as Maggie Croft *Millie Katana as Rhona Mansfield. *Hope Katana as Shona Mansfield *Shannon Flynn as Emily James *Georgia Henshaw as Madi Diamond *Stefan Gumbs as Eugene Garvey *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Lorraine Donnegan *Reece Douglas as Denzil Kelly *Shifaa Arfan as Naseem Siddiqui Notes *This episode is the last episode of Waterloo Road that sets in Rochdale. *This episode saw the final appearances of Matt Wilding, Denzil Kelly, Lauren Andrews, Emily James, Finn Sharkey, Kyle Stack, Rhona Mansfield, Shona Mansfield, Trudi Siddiqui, Madi Diamond, Zack Diamond, Naseem Siddiqui, Nikki Boston, Eugene Garvery and Alan Dixon. *This episode saw the return and final appearance of Ronan Burley. Category:Episode